Problem Solved
by Raveniia
Summary: Yumi finally arrives from a 2 month vacation in Japan. Riku, comes to live on campus where Yumi is. Will Riku and Ulrich end up fighting for Yumis's heart? They find out RIku is son of Xana! Aelita is fighting for her life. last chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Code Lyoko

Problem Solved

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, and any other of the names or characters used, do not belong to me…I wish they did.

. If you choose to review, please be nice, I'm not a very experienced fan fiction writer, so if I make a mistake, just let me know…if you like my fanfic, then I will probably update a lot, if you want…just know that…thanx! .

Key: _Everything in Italics is the characters thoughts…._

Chapter 1

Missing You

Ulrich heard a knock on his door as he was pacing back-and-forth in his room. It was a bright early morning on the campus. He was waiting for Yumi, who would soon be arriving from a two month vacation away from the school in Japan. His excitement overwhelmed him. He was a little too anxious.

"Yeah, come in." He noticed it was Jeremy, and Aelita who came in, as he was still pacing around his room.

"We just wanted to see if you were ready, but from what we see, I'm guessing you are…so…we'll be waiting outside the front for you." Jeremy and Aelita made their way downstairs to the front doors to meet up with Odd.

"THANKS!" Ulrich called back. He decided to stop pacing, after all he couldn't stand there all day and wait for Yumi, he had classes to attend before she arrived. Although he probably would stand there and wait all day for her.

_"I wonder what she will be like, or even look like; I mean it's been two months that I haven't seen her now, I should get going to meet the rest…MAYBE SHE'S HERE!"_

Ulrich grabbed his school stuff, and a letter addressed to Yumi, he figured he could just give it to her later. He left his room, and opened the double doors to the outside of the school. It was a lot brighter than he expected. He spotted Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy by the benches.

"Hey, Ulrich, where've you been?" Odd knew he was probably up in his room to busy thinking about Yumi to come down.

"Just upstairs. Getting ready. Writing a letter…for Yumi." He took it out remembering it was in his pocket.

"Oooo, can I see? Can I see?" Odd tried to take it out of his hand.

Just as he had, a black-haired girl came running towards the gang, a smile lit up her face. Her hair touched her shoulders.

"YUMI!!!" the gang called in unison, and came to greet her. Ulrich thought…

"_Well, she looks the same, I can't put my finger on it, she just looks beautiful and simple, like she always has. I want to do something special to greet her…I really missed Yumi._

"Ulrich!" She noticed him right away. Ulrich walked up to her and put his arms around her, giving her the biggest hug, she's ever seen, he whispered in her ear, "I really missed you Yumi."

She was so surprised for that, everyone was. She was so happy she was back. Ulrich pulled away and smiled. She smiled back.

"Wow, Ulrich you really know how to give a greeting, if you know what I mean." Odd complimented. The others laughed.

"It's so good to see all of you, I was so excited to come! I was meaning to call one of you to let you know I was here, but I just wanted to surprise all of you. I missed all of you so much!" Yumi was more cheerful than usual.

"It's great to have you back Yumi." Jim said that to her surprise, he smiled, the others dropped their mouths, and lately Jim had been acting well nice.

"Thanks Jim. Great to see you." He waved as he went into the building.

"So, Yumi how was Japan? Was it fun?" Aelita, asked her.

"Yeah it was great, but a long time to be there, and especially hard to communicate with people, where we went, not to many spoke English. And I'm not very fluent in Japanese yet. Oh! But I met this kid named Riku, he was really nice, he spoke English."

Ulrich didn't really care who she met, he was just happy that she was here. They all noticed they were going to be late if they didn't hurry up and get to class.

"Hey guys, its 8:25, class starts in five minutes, just so you know…and we better get Yumi there so she'll at least know what we're doing today." Jeremy announced.

"Ok, I'll meet up with you guys in a bit. Go ahead without me." Yumi waved, as Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy headed to class.

"Hey Yumi? This is for you," he pulled out an envelope with her name on it, "I was saving it for when you came back, you can read it later if you want." She took it and studied the envelope for a second, she noticed he must of wrote it not to long ago.

"Thanks Ulrich. I'll read it later. Should we get to class? It's about to start." They headed inside. Ulrich hoped she would read it soon. It was a letter that he put a lot of effort into writing it, and he wanted it to be a present to her, telling her a lot of things he never had before.

They both took their seats in the back next to the others. Everyone was talking the last minute before class started. Sissy was especially being loud, and annoying as always.

What Yumi didn't notice was that she must've dropped the letter when she walked in the classroom. It fell out of her pocket. But Sissy sure did notice. Just as class was starting, Sissy spotted the letter on the floor, and put it on her desk. She saw the name Yumi wrote in red on the front, and recognized Ulrich's unbelievably neat writing. Did she dare open it?

. Hope you at least liked the first chapter, it could've been better, but I was in a rush. If you did like it I will update soon. Please review if you have time!!! Thank you! .


	2. The Letter

Code Lyoko

Chapter 2: The Letter

A/N: Thanx guys for reading and reviewing my story. Your reviews are really nice. If it wasn't for your reviews, I probably wouldn't update the story, but I guess I will. You wanted another chapter so….here you go!!! Hope you like it, and if you have any suggestions, just tell me them in a review…

Mrs. Hertz's class had just ended, as the students had noisily left her room at the sound of the bell. Yumi had a pile of papers in her hand, and a rather large book. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita, had followed her to the outdoor courtyard.

"Wow, Yumi, looks like you'll be busy…for awhile," Odd smirked, "Just glad it's not me who has to catch up on school work." They headed out to the fountain in the front to sit down. Yumi had given Odd an annoyed look.

"Thanks Odd, I'd like to see you do all this in a week." The others laughed; Odd didn't find it that humorous.

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't think I could catch up with that much, I can barely catch up on a day's worth of work." After all, everyone knew that was true. Odd had an attention span of a first grader. They saw Sissy hurry past them, walking rather quickly with an envelope in her hand. She entered the 'dorm building' (I don't know what it's called) and ran up the stairs to her room.

"I wonder where she's headed to in such a hurry." Jeremy questioned. Yumi shook her head, and Odd just shrugged. The sun was setting slowly, and pretty soon they had to head up there themselves.

"I have no idea…hey wait…maybe someone finally told her how annoyingly bratty she is, and how she is not the so-called 'princess' of the school just because her dad is the principle." Ulrich said exaggeratingly, in a tired tone. The others agreed.

(SETTING CHANGE: In Sissy's dorm room.)

Sissy carefully set down her books on her desk, near her bed. The top book contained Ulrich's dear letter to Yumi. The thought hadn't crossed her mind yet to open it. She changed into more comfortable clothes, and took out her home work papers from the top book. As she was opening her book, the letter slipped out onto her soft, plush carpet. The word Yumi faced upwards in red ink. She remembered earlier that she'd found it on the floor of Mrs. Hertz room.

_"Should I? I mean after all, it doesn't even belong to me, it's Ulrich's, and maybe I should respect his privacy. But then again how would he know that I opened it, it's not even sealed. And I deserve to know what's really going on between them; maybe this will tell me…I am evil aren't I? But I'm going to open it anyway…"_

The letter read:

_Dear Yumi,_

_I know we've never really gotten the chance to tell each other how we feel. And since you've been gone, I've gotten a lot of time to think about what to put in here. Yumi the truth is… even though other things get in the way, I still really like you. And this isn't 'like' as a crush. It's actually more than that. What I mean is really like you…I don't want to sound cheesy but it's true. I want us to stay as close as we are now, you're my best friend, and nothing will change that, not even Sissy… (How annoying is she?)…ha-ha…I hope you feel the same way…_

_-Ulrich_

Sissy dropped the letter and was totally speechless; she didn't even know what to think. She'd never known that Ulrich actually felt that way about Yumi. She was jealous, she didn't want to be, and she secretly wanted Ulrich all to herself. She knew that would never happen…

(CHANGE SCENE: back at the courtyard)

"Well you guys, I think we'd best be getting in our rooms before we get in serious trouble." Odd never really wanted to get in trouble, so he decided to head up to his dorm.

"Yeah you have a good point, see you all later." Aelita headed back up into her room. Odd followed after her.

"C'mon Ulrich we should get up there too." Jeremy said to Ulrich. He picked up his laptop, and his two books.

"Ok, Jeremy I'll be there in one minute. Yumi, do you want me to walk you to the gate?" He asked Yumi, hoping she would say yes.

"Well actually, my parents are picking me up, but thanks anyway, see you guys tomorrow." Jeremy and Ulrich waved bye and headed into the large brick building ahead.

The sky was an orange array of color, as the sun was carefully setting in the horizon. Clouds painted the darkening sky. Just as Yumi had gathered her books and papers, her parents pulled up in a shiny black car. They drove out of the drive way and headed for home.

(SETTING: at Yumi's house.)

"Now Yumi, I want you to do your homework before you go to bed, ok?" Her mom asked her politely as she was cleaning the table after dinner.

"Yeah mom, night." Yumi yelled, dragging herself, and her school work upstairs.

Yumi set her stuff down on the nightstand next to her enormous bed. She took out her cell phone from her bag, and noticed she had a text message from Ulrich. The message said: Yumi remember the letter. She searched her pockets for the letter.

"Oh no! I forgot about the letter…wait, it must've fell out of my pocket earlier today! What if someone found it, but who?"

…:::Hope you guys liked the second chapter of my fanfic, and if you did, please review, and I may just update it!:::…


	3. Problem

Code Lyoko

Problem Solved

Chapter 3- Problem

A/N: U PEOPLE ROCK!!! Ur reviews are awesome! Well, you wanted another chapter so here you go, hope you like it! Please continue to review! Thanx!

Yumi searched restlessly through her pockets, and bag for the letter that Ulrich had given her earlier that day. She couldn't believe that it wasn't with her, and she didn't really want to call Ulrich and tell him she lost it…

She rustled through her bag and took out her small, red cell phone.

_"Well maybe I should call him and tell him, or else he might be expecting that I write back to him, but how can I if I don't have it." _Yumi thought to herself. Her head hurt from thinking too much, which she often did. She dialed Ulrich's number hoping he would soon pick up.

"Come, on Ulrich pick up," the phone kept ringing on the other end, "Hello? Hi, this is Yumi." Finally Ulrich answered.

"Hey Yumi, what're you doing calling me at 10:30? Something the matter?" His voice sounded tired, Yumi hated to bother him at this time, but she figured she needed to tell him about the letter.

"Yeah, kinda…you know the letter you gave me earlier today?" She waited.

"Yeah, and?" It seemed Ulrich was getting a little annoyed, but who wouldn't get annoyed when someone calls and you're trying to sleep.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I kinda, well, lost it…I just don't know what happened to it…hope you're not too mad…" Yumi thought Ulrich might yell at her or something.

"Oh, well, I'm not mad, it's just I kind wanted you to read it…but hey, maybe you'll find it in the morning or something…so I wouldn't worry about it, ok Yumi?" She was relieved that he didn't really care.

"Oh, ok, well sorry for bothering you and all, but just wanted to let you know, I'll see you guys tomorrow…"

"Ok, goodnight Yumi, love you." Just as he finished his sentence he hung up without letting her say a word.

Yumi was in shock; his words ran through her mind over, and over…

_"Whoa, is this how he really feels? I mean I knew we were close but…I don't know to hear the words was…different…"_

Yumi worked aimlessly for hours and hours to catch up on some of her work, by 3:00 a.m. she figured she should give it a rest. She had school on the morning and certainly wanted to get there to find the letter. She drifted off into a silent sleep, books, and papers scattered across her bed.

(Setting change: In the hallway before class, morning now ;)

Ulrich, and Jeremy, were grabbing their stuff before heading outside before class was going to start. They were making their way down the hallway.

"So let me get this straight, Yumi called you last night just to tell you that she lost the letter?" Jeremy sounded confused.

"Yeah, it's like she sounded like she was worried that she lost it, but who knows where she could've dropped it or left it, I mean Yumi isn't always as perfect as you think. She does lose things." Jeremy laughed agreeing.

Just as they had turned to head for the stairs, Sissy came trotting down the hall with a big grin, her long black her hair held back by a yellow headband, swept the tops of her shoulders.

"Oh…hi Ulrich…um…how are you this wonderful morning? Me? I'm just grand!" Ulrich and Jeremy raised an eyebrow to her perkiness.

"Um, we're just grand too…" Ulrich mimicked, sarcastically.

"Hmm, well nice chatting, have to go now, I'm meeting Herb in the front. Toodles!" She walked passed the two, leaving them both with blank looks of confusion. Just as she had, a white envelope fell out of her stuff; she left it behind purposely for them to know who actually had it. Ulrich gasped.

"Is that the letter Yumi lost?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, but how did _Sissy _get ahold of it? That damn twit!" Ulrich managed to get out. He was angered. Jeremy wondered if Sissy would later use it to her advantage for blackmail against Yumi or Ulrich.

They met up with Odd and Aelita, outside a couple minutes later, they were deep in conversation about Lyoko.

"Hey you two," Odd called, "If you're wondering where Yumi is, she is over there by the benches. Just so you know…" Mostly directed to Ulrich. He approached her.

"Hey Ulrich what's that?" Yumi was pointing to an envelope in his right hand.

"Well here's your letter." He handed it to her. She studied it once more.

"Oh, so you had it all along?" She let out a surprised laugh.

"No…actually the last person I wanted to have it, had it…. Sissy had it. I guess she found it." He looked down at his shoes, almost with an ashamed look.

Yumi, dropped her mouth, almost with anger. She stomped off, in the opposite direction and headed off to class angrily. Leaving Ulrich to wonder…

_"What is her problem?" _

A/N: well that's the end of the 3rd chapter, sadly, but if you keep your reviews up, they're may be more…and you'll find out the problem with her…thanx again for the wonderful reviews, without them, there wouldn't be another chapter.

P.S. tell me what you think about me writing a Inuyasha fanfic? I mean I do know a lot about the whole series. Plus I have mangas of Inuyasha, and I've watched most of the epsodes so far, so anywayz, tell me what you think…!


	4. Friends?

Problem Solved

Chapter 4- Friends?

A/N: Ok, more reviews, that's cool, no I mean It's really cool! Thank you all who are r&r! Without all your reviews there would be no more chapters, in fact I was about ready to take this story off, I still think I should take it off…I'm not that experienced in writing fics, but thank you who are being nice and reviewing…ok now on to the chapter! 0.0

After class had concluded, Yumi met up with Jeremie instead of Ulrich. Ulrich was bothered by the fact that he couldn't figure out where this sudden attitude came from. He wondered if maybe coming back from Japan really had changed her, and he was starting to wonder about that guy Riku she met.

"Hey Yumi! Wait up!" He ran over to her and Jeremie, panting for air. He had ran over practically half the school, to catch up with her outside.

"What do you want Ulrich?" Yumi asked with an aggravating expression. Ulrich couldn't believe why she was sounding so harsh.

"Well, I just wanted to know why you ran off when I told you about the letter, and why you are acting so strange." He studied Yumi's face before she could reply, noticing her glare.

"Well, Ulrich if you must know, did you honestly think that I wouldn't know the little trick you set up?" Ulrich could not believe this was happening.

"What in the world do you mean by trick?" Jeremie, practically fed up with all the arguing, had taken off to meet up with Aelita by the fountain.

"Oh, I think you know, that letter? I know it was for Sissy and not me so that's why she had it!" Yumi, was taking this a little too far.

"WHAT? That letter was for you! And you were the one who called me and said you lost it, remember? I gave it to you yesterday, and if it was for Sissy then why would I have given it to you?" Ulrich never thought for one second that he would ever fight with Yumi. Yumi was surprised for her dumb mistake.

"Oh…you're right, I'm so sorry Ulrich, I just thought that she had it…and…oh never mind, sorry for the mix up, I've been a little out of it lately, so can you blame me?" Ulrich really couldn't, he had a feeling she was up to something, but just couldn't put his finger on it.

"No, I really can't…it's just…" Before he could finish, Yumi's parents pulled up. Ulrich now just realized it was the end of the day.

"Well Ulrich, I've got to go now, my parents are here. See you tomorrow." She gave him a warm smile.

"Ok, Yumi, and sorry for the…" But just as he was cut off, he had received and unexpected goodbye. Yumi had quickly kissed him on the cheek, and ran off. As the car was pulling away, he still left his hand on the cheek where he had been kissed. Various thoughts ran through his head. He was so surprised by her actions, and he secretly liked that she had done that. By now he had realized that he was blushing furiously…and wish she would soon read the letter that he gave to her…

(Setting change!: At Yumi's house.)

Yumi arrived at her house, and ran upstairs to her room. She was a little jumpy at the fact that she had just kissed Ulrich on the cheek. Although, she had no idea that her parents had actually seen her do that, but she didn't really care. She felt that it was her way of saying sorry. Yumi had totally forgotten that it really was for her, and felt a little stupid for arguing with Ulrich for her mistake. Just as she had started on her homework, she heard her mother call for her to come down.

"Yeah mom? What is it?" She entered the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner.

"You have someone at the door for you dear, go answer it." Yumi couldn't possibly think who it was, after all she knew it wasn't Ulrich.

Yumi, slowly opened the door, and faced a boy that she had once met before.

"Riku?!" She exclaimed questioningly.

"Hey Yumi." He had a clam, sweet voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rudely, almost.

"Oh well, guess what, we moved over here, because my dad got a job here, and now we live next door to you!" He almost seemed happy that he was here, at her house. After all, he did have a crush on her, ever since he had met her.

"Oh that's great Riku! Well, I've got to go do homework now, but nice to see you!" She smiled.

"Ok, but wait, I just wanted to tell you, that I am enrolled at your school now, and I will be arriving tomorrow! He smiled, in almost a way that resembled Odd's smile.

"Cool, then, see you tomorrow. Bye!" And without him even getting another chance to talk, Yumi shut the door, and headed back into her room. She knew it was rude but, she had other things to do. Although, she was quite happy that now there would be a new member to add to the gang…

A/N: Ok, well hope you liked it! I will be updating soon, if I get more reviews. Oh, and by the way, the next chapter may have a couple more surprises, but we'll get into that later. Anywayz, please keep sendin more reviews…thanx! 0.0


	5. problem?

Code Lyoko

Chapter 5- problem?

A/N: OMG! I am astounded by your reviews! They are the best ever! You people are so nice! I would like to give special thanks to: Trinkilla, J, Beachgirlie, terragirl, dbzgal99, and everyone else for giving me awesome reviews! You wanted more? Well here you go, and without your reviews, chapter 5 would've never happened so owe it to yourselves. I'm still thinking about taking it off, but I don't know…anyway here you go!

Yumi awoke to the sun, flooding her room with a soft light. She glanced over at her alarm clock. 7:30 shown on the clock. She was right on time after, she set her clock for 8:00, but at least she had an extra half an hour to do whatever. Yumi took a steamy shower, which was refreshing to her in the morning. Warm water poured on her for about twenty minutes. She got out and dressed in her usual black attire.

"Yumi? Are you almost ready? Your father is ready to take you to school!" Her mother announced from downstairs.

"Yeah mom! Just give me a minute will ya?" She grabbed her bag, full of books, and homework that she had been attempting to finish for quite sometime. She rushed down the stairs, almost knocking over her father who was standing at the bottom.

"Ready?" Asked her father, opening the oak door to the outside.

"Yeah." She replied grimly, she still was not entirely woken up, for some odd reason she wish she would have had time to have some coffee.

Yumi had open the door to the car, and noticed another unexpected person sitting in the backseat.

"Hey, Yumi, your father offered to take me to school with you." It was Riku. He flashed her a smile, his teeth were surprisingly white.

"Oh hey, Riku, that's great…OH! Wait until you meet my friends." Yumi decided that it would be fun to introduce someone new to the group. And obviously he would have to be apart of the group if she was.

Her father pulled out of the driveway, and headed to the school. The two were chatting and laughing in the back all the way there. Yumi's father finally arrived at the school. Yumi spotted Aelita's pink hair from a distance, she had also spotted Odd.

"Hey! You guys! Come here!" She wanted to see their reaction to Riku. Ulrich and Jeremie followed behind Aelita, and Odd.

"Hey Yumi, who is your friend?" At once everyone was directed toward the tall brunette standing beside Yumi.

"Well Odd, this is Riku, remember the guy I told you guys about? He moved to my block, he's actually right next door, his father got a job here." At once Ulrich's mouth dropped, and he looked puzzled.

"Hey everyone!" Riku said excitedly. Ulrich stared, still holding his once puzzled look.

"Ulrich? You ok?" Ulrich shook his head, and snapped out of his confusion. Ulrich couldn't believe it, but he felt somewhat jealous of Riku. Not just because Yumi met him, but he wasn't to happy at he fact that there would be someone new to the group. But almost everyone else was.

"Yeah…" Ulrich replied.

"Well Riku? What is your first class?" Odd asked, flashing his signature smile. He was taking to Riku quite well.

"Mrs. Hertz, I think." He said checking his schedule.

"Oh! Perfect! We all have that class too! We'd better go if it's starting soon!" Aelita said rushing everyone to the class. They arrived in class and took their seats, and Mrs. Hertz introduced Riku, which wasn't shy at all. He took his seat between Yumi, and Jeremie. Ulrich sat behind the two, well Aelita sat beside him in the back. Sissy noticed him almost at once.

"Hey, Nicholas, look what we have here, a new addition to the group…" Sissy smirked to a red-head sitting next to her. Sissy had to admit to herself that he was pretty cute. She figured soon or later she would develop a crush on him. Class ended, and many noisy students bustled out of Mrs. Hertz's class. Odd had shown Riku where his dorm was.

"Thanks, Odd, thanks to all of you for all of your help." Riku said, happily.

"Wait a second, how do you have a dorm, if you live right next door to me?" Yumi asked out of confusion, Ulrich wondered about that, too.

"Well, the principle here gave me an option if I wanted to or not, so I guess I will. It will gave me a chance to get used to this school." Yumi nodded in agreement. Ulrich thought that maybe Yumi should do the same.

"Hey Yumi, why don't you do the same?" Yumi was surprised Ulrich was talking; he hadn't really said anything all day.

"Yeah, I'll ask my parents if that'd be ok, but first I would have to get the ok from the principle you know." Ulrich hadn't really thought about that. Everyone, including Ulrich, had left to their dorms, to do homework, or go to sleep or whatever. Except Riku and Yumi. It was night, and Riku's parents had already help set up his room there. Soon Yumi's parents would be arriving. She decided to talk to the principle. Yumi had gone to the principle while Riku waited outside the office.

Yumi knocked on the principle's office door.

"Come in!" He said at once, not knowing who it was.

"Hi, can I talk to you?" Yumi asked.

"Yes Yumi, but why are you still here? Aren't your parents coming?" He asked puzzled.

"Yeah, but anyway, but anyway I was wondering if I had the option to stay here in a dorm." She was hoping for the best.

"Why yes Yumi, if it's ok with your parents that is." Yumi was surprised. How can Sissy's father be so nice, but Sissy be such a brat?

"Thanks." Yumi called while leaving his office, and meeting up with Riku outside.

"Hey Yumi, how did it go?" Riku asked, with bright eyes twinkling in the dark.

"Great Riku! I can stay!" She had to admit it would be better than driving back and forth from school each day.

"Cool, but your parents are waiting in front." He pointed to the shiny black car, a distance away. She realized she still had to ask her parents.

"Ok well bye Riku!" She called while heading towards the black car.

"Bye!" Riku called back.

What Yumi didn't know was that Riku so badly wanted to tell her that he actually liked her, the car pulled away, and left Riku outside, in the dark, cool, night.

A/N: Ok, well there you go! Hope you liked it, and plus there will be a big surprise in the next chapter. Let's just say it has something to do with a kiss from an unexpected person…maybe Riku, or Ulrich, but I won't tell now…anyway please review and tell me what you think!


	6. New Border

Code Lyoko

Chapter 6- new border

A/N: Awesome! Your reviews are awesome! Again everyone is sooo nice, especially Beachgirlie! Well I guess you wanted more, and I'll shut up now so you can start reading, oh and please review if you have time!

Yumi entered the school courtyard the next morning smiling. She had recognized Odd, Ulrich, and Riku all talking a couple yards away from her.

_"Hmm, it seems that Riku is fitting in pretty well with the gang." _Yumi thought to herself. She approached the group wondering where Jeremie, and Aelita were.

"Hey you guys, I have really good news." Yumi said enthusiastically. Riku and Ulrich were both beaming at Yumi. Odd just knew that they were sort of competing against each other for Yumi.

"What's that Yumi?" Odd had asked before the other two could reply. Yumi had three suitcases in her hand, but he was always kind of slow to realize what was going on.

"Well, as you can see, my parents said yes! I'm staying here for the rest of the year! Oh, and you would never guess…my room is not too far from all you r rooms!" Yumi's smile lit up her soft face.

"AWESOME!" Riku, and Ulrich cried in unison, while glaring at each other.

"Great Yumi, I'll take your stuff upstairs," Odd offered politely, "And don't worry about class, it doesn't start for awhile." Yumi was surprised by Odd's kindness. The two headed up to Yumi's new room, while leaving Riku and Ulrich alone.

"I really, really like that Yumi. Isn't she something? I knew I liked her the first time I saw her." Riku said dreamily, Ulrich couldn't believe his ears, he so badly wanted to punch him.

"What did you say?" Ulrich snapped. "Ok, back off, you don't even know Yumi like I do. I've been friends with her for a long time! AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING FOR YOU! YUMI IS MINE!" Ulrich realized he shouted loud enough for the whole school to hear him.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" With his last words, Riku left a very angry Ulrich behind. He hurried along to catch up with the others to get to Mrs. Hertz's class. In the class, Mrs. Hertz stood in the front of the room, with an announcement.

"CLASS? Settle down. Now, as some of you know, we will be having a dance on Thursday, which is in two days. It's shall we say more of a 'formal' dance." Mrs. Hertz announced. The class started talking in all directions, until they were hushed by the teacher. Sissy daydreamed of her wearing a gown and dancing with her 'dream' boyfriend Ulrich, or with the new kid she fancied, Riku.

Class had ended once more, leaving the students with a pile of homework that they had to get done before Thursday. Yumi wasn't to happy about this, after all she still had that truckload to finish. She walked out of the class with the gang, Riku apparently trying anyway to impress her in front of the gang.

"Hey Yumi, would you like me to hold your books while you go to your locker?" Riku asked with an almost sarcastic expression to piss of Ulrich.

"Sure, Riku, thanks." She gave him a warm smile. Ulrich clenched his fists.

"Hey you guys, if you need me, I'll be upstairs with Aelita, we must go monitor Lyoko, meet up with you guys later!" Jeremy announced, Aelita following behind him up the steps.

"Hmm, you sure that's all they're gonna do?" Odd added sarcastically.

"Thanks," said Yumi taking ahold of her books, "Hey Ulrich? Will you save me a seat at lunch? I've got study hall right now, and I need a little time to finish homework before Thursday." She added.

"Of course, see you later Yums…" Yumi kind of laughed at her nickname.

_"Oh you'll bet I'll save you a seat at lunch." _Ulrich thought to himself. He gave Riku a look-who's-scoring-now look, which made him stomp off all the way to his next class. Ulrich was satisfied.

The truth was, competing with someone else for Yumi made him go crazy. He'd never had to compete with someone for her before, and he knew one thing, he didn't like it at all. He would soon be hoping that Yumi would say yes at lunch to the question he was about to ask her.

A/N: Well sorry it was so short, I kinda needed it to be…lol. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying it so far, and I think for the most part it's getting better. So I still might take it off, but I don't know we'll see. Well anyway, please keep sending your reviews, they are the ones that keep me going on this story, so anyway thanks for making this story for what it is! It's going to get a little more intense int eh next chapter by the way, o well you will just have to wait for that one….


	7. One Question

Code Lyoko

Chapter 7- One Question

A/N: OMG!!! Why are you guys so nice??? Lol, j/k. No really though I'm sitting here getting sick of this story, and I read your reviews, and I was like AWESOME!!! AND NOW I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME SUCH AWESOME REVIEWS: Scorpio Serpent, animegirl 16 (You are too nice! Lol), Kikiusa (You are sooo sweet, thank you!), J (you're awesome), Beachgirlie (You rock like truly! You are so nice!), violett witch, Trinkilla, terragirl, dbzgal99, aznblondie, and MANY MORE! ALL U people rock! Thank you! Here's your story! I'd give yourselves credit for encouraging me to continue!

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi entered the bustling lunch room at 12:11. They took their trays, and got in the lunch line. Odd filled his tray with whatever he could fit on it. The moved through the line, and took their seats in the corner of the room where Jeremy, and Aelita were sitting. The two seemed as they never went anywhere without each other. Odd scooted in next to Jeremy so that Ulrich and Yumi could sit together- alone. Just as they had settled in, Riku entered the cafeteria, and walked towards the group. Riku had pulled up a chair to sit next to Yumi with his tray.

"Um what are you doing," Ulrich asked, "Me and Yumi, want to have lunch alone!" Ulrich yelled in a vulgar tone.

_"Oh great, here comes the rivalry starting again…" _Odd thought to himself.

"Ulrich, you don't have to be so harsh." Yumi replied, almost sympathetically. Riku gave Ulrich a glare.

"It's ok Yumi, I'll meet up with you later to do homework in your dorm." He turned to leave the lunch room, giving Ulrich an evil smirk, and not even giving Yumi a chance to reply. She just sat there staring at the empty spot he once was. Ulrich slammed his fist down on the table, causing his tray to end up on Yumi's shirt.

"OH MY GOSH! YUMI! I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for my lunch to end up on your shirt…here let me help clean that up." Ulrich took the tray off her shirt, and helped brush off the excess food on her shirt. Luckily, his food was an apple, carrots, and a sandwich that just missed her. Yumi pushed his hand away.

"Ulrich, it's ok…really…I just wish you wouldn't lose your temper." Yumi smiled. Aelita noticed Odd curled up into a ball on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Wahhhh! That was so FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Odd made out through his laughing, he was oddly rolling on the floor holding his stomach. The three returned to their lunch, leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone in silence.

"Yumi I know it's just that bastard…sorry Riku, makes me so mad…can't you see what he's doing?" Ulrich asked, more calmly now.

"Well, obviously, I knew Riku has been liking me for awhile now…" Yumi replied, to the ever so confused Ulrich.

"Oh ok, well Yumi I…I…was…just wonder-r-ing if you would…"-

"Go to the dance with you? I thought you'd never ask. I'd love too." Yumi finished for him, giving him a genuine smile. Ulrich's cheeks turned a light pigment of pink. The lunch bell rang, leaving students to either go to classes, or head to their dorms to work on home work. The gang decided to head up to their dorms to 'study.' But mostly to have a break.

Yumi sat alone in her silent room listening to Linkin Park's: Breaking the Habit on her I-pod, while finishing up on some algebra equations. She was really advanced in many numerous subjects, so she never really needed any help. Just as she had been finishing, she heard a soft knock on her door. She set down her I-pod by her books, and headed for the door. She slowly opened it, only to face Riku, who had two books, papers, and two Hershey's Milk Chocolate Bars© (hee…hee!), in his arms.

"Hey Yumi. I was wondering if we could study together." Riku asked hopefully.

"Sure…come in." Yumi answered, while shutting her door. Riku handed her a Hershey's bar. Yumi unwrapped hers and started to devour the chocolate. The two were having a contest that involved seeing who could the most chocolate on their face. The game ended with laughing, rather than studying. Riku closed his textbooks, and picked up his homework. He shut off Yumi's I-pod after listening to it.

"Well, thanks for your help with algebra." Riku thanked her.

"Oh really it was no problem." She smiled at him. Riku had leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek as she had said that. She blushed furiously. But she didn't really feel comfortable when he did that.

"Well I should be on my way, it's getting late" Riku said, picking up his textbooks, "Oh and thanks for letting me borrow your I-pod." He handed it to her.

"Your welcome." Yumi said putting it away on desk. Riku was heading for the door. He stopped.

"Hey Yumi? I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Riku asked, crossing his fingers behind his back. He didn't know Ulrich had already asked her.

"Well, I'm sorry to say Riku, but I'm already going with Ulrich. He asked me at lunch. But I'll see you there, and save me a dance!" Yumi replied to his question.

"Oh ok, well see you later." Riku said half-heartedly, while walking out the door. Heart-broken, he had ran down the hall leaving Yumi alone once more.

- 2 days later –

The students were busy getting ready for the biggest dance of the year anxiously…

A/N: well that's it for now, sorry it's kind of short, but I promise the next chapter will be…shall we say interesting, hope you liked this one! Please send more reviews if you did, or if you have any ideas! Thanks a million!

Yumi-Code Lyoko


	8. a night to remember

Code Lyoko: Problem Solved

Chapter 8- a night to remember

A/N: wow! Your reviews amaze me!!! Thanks to Lily Dragon for giving me an awesome review! That's so cool that you are from Brazil, and I'm sure you have good fanfics, but I can't read Portuguese…haha. Anyway, thankz to all who are fans of this story, you're all awesome! Ok I'll shut up now, and give you your next chapter. Oh and by the way I guess I just remembered the name of the school…also this chapter has some romance.

The students on the campus of Kadic Junior high were eagerly getting ready for the big night dance. Sissy ran down the hall in a sparkling red dress yelling about how she couldn't find her shoes. The dance was so formal; the boys had to wear tuxes, so I guess you could say it was like a prom for middle school. Ulrich walked to the gymnasium, looking ever so handsome. Jeremie entered the dance with Ulrich, and Aelita on his arm. Aelita choose to wear a pink spaghetti strapped dress, that complimented her pink hair, which was nicely pulled back into an up do.

_"When is Yumi going to get down?" _Ulrich thought meeting up with Odd by the punch bowl, who wore a vintage rock t-shirt under his tux. He decided to get some punch while waiting.

.:: Back at Yumi's room ::.

As Yumi was trying to find her heels, (that she ever so dreaded), she heard a loud pounding on her door. She walked over to the door, while putting on her heels. She opened the door to a handsome boy with his hair smoothed back, and a white smile. It had been Riku standing there.

"Wow, o wow, Yumi you look stunning." He looked Yumi over, thinking she looked like an angel.

"Thanks, but what are you doing here? Aren't you going to go down to the dance?" Yumi asked out of confusion, after she was going with Ulrich.

"Well, I was going to go down there, but I was checking if you were in your room first." He replied waiting for Yumi to come with him to walk her to the dance.

"Ok, well anyway, I'm going to go down there now, you can come if you'd like too." She gave Riku a smile, she noticed he was kinda cute.

.:: At the dance ::.

Yumi entered with Riku, Ulrich noticed and made his way through the crowd of dancing kids to get to her. Milly noticed Ulrich and sighed.

"It's ok Milly, there's other boys besides Ulrich." Her friend Tamiya said, reassuring her.

"Yeah, I know I just wish he wasn't so interested in that Yumi, now I know how Sissy must feel." Milly answered sadly.

"Ok now don't bring Sissy into this, why drag down to her level?" Tamiya said just as Sissy had walked by.

"Excuse me young ones, if you must know I am above you, and I can get my dear Ulrich anytime I want." Sissy smirked towards the two.

"Well excuse me miss thang, but I'd like to see you get him when he's already interested in Yumi." Sissy had stomped off at Tamiya's remark, leaving the two laughing. They looked over at Ulrich who was staring at Yumi.

Ulrich noticed how perfect she looked. Her jet black hair was shiny and straight, but looked longer than usual. She was wearing a strapless black dress that shaped her figure, and little black heels, and she was actually wearing makeup.

"Woah Yumi, you look perfect, you really do. Oh and by the way sorry I wasn't waiting for you outside your room, but Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita dragged me down here." Ulrich said almost feeling guilty for not waiting for her.

"Thanks Ulrich, anyway that's ok." Yumi said taking Ulrich's hand as a slow song was starting.

"Yeah Ulrich I took her down, do you want to have this dance?" Riku asked snobbishly as the song called On the Way Down started playing.

"Well actually Riku I am dancing with Ulrich ok?" Yumi snapped at Riku, leaving him to stomp off towards Sissy, who was delighted. Everyone seemed to find someone to dance with: Ulrich&Yumi, Jeremy&Aelita, Odd&Milly (out of sympathy), Siisy&Riku.

"Wow, Yumi, I never thought you'd yell at him." Ulrich said gazing into Yumi's eyes.

"Yeah, I can be surprising." Yumi laughed. She laid her head on Ulrich's shoulder, he was surprised, but he smiled anyway.

"Yeah, you know Yumi, I've been meaning to tell you something…actually I hope you know that I really like you, and I've felt this way for a long time. You're my best friend I know, but I feel we're more than that." Ulrich said letting out, relieved he said that.

"Wow, Ulrich, is this what you were going to say in the letter?" Yumi asked blushing brighter than she ever had.

"Yeah pretty much, but I figured this was the right time." Ulrich said as Yumi had lifted to her head to look at him.

"Yeah it was, because I hope you know I feel the same way…" Yumi had said as she stared into Ulrich's dark brown eyes. He didn't really say anything he was speechless. The song had ended. Ulrich had done as he had never done before. As they were pulling away he had put his hand on Yumi's face, she looked him in the eye. He stared back in hers, and leaned in.

_"Oh my gosh, don't tell me this is happening…" _Yumi thought as he had pulled closer.

Their lips had touched, and Yumi felt his soft lips against hers. They must've at least held that kiss for about 10 seconds. He pulled away, as she had opened her eyes. The two hadn't blushed actually, but smiled. Odd had spotted and almost had a freak-out!

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you two did that!!!" Odd yelled over to them surprised. Sissy had seen, as Riku had, they couldn't believe it, Sissy was more jealous than she ever had been. The dance had ended, and many loud students had left to go outside to get to their dorms.

"Wow, Ulrich I had a perfect time tonight, you?" Yumi had asked Ulrich, as they were walking with the gang.

"Yeah, I bet you two did." Odd had joked. Yumi had waved to the others, as everyone had went to their rooms.

_"Wow tonight was amazing, one that I'll never forget…" _Yumi thought as she dressed in her pajamas, and drifted off.

A/N: well that's it for now, hope you liked it! Please review if you did! I'll update soon I promise!

Yumi-Code Lyoko


	9. New Day

Code Lyoko

Chapter 9- New Day

A/N: HI!!! Hahaha…nvm, anywayz… thanx for the reviews again! Not to many this time, but I am still getting some! Glad u people like it! O yeah, and thanx to Lily Dragon for the review, and Ichigo, (my cousin) who reviewed, and everyone else who reviewed it! U people rock! I haven't been updating for awhile, but since I'm so bored I guess I will then!

Yumi awoke to a thunderous knock on her door. She looked over at her alarm clock next to her bed.

_"Only 6:30? Who could be up already at __6:30_Yumi thought to herself, half-asleep. The knocking continued, getting louder and louder.

"Who is it?!" Yumi shouted, annoyed that someone had awoken her from her slumber. No one answered. She put on a black robe and made her way to the door. She tiredly opened the door, only to find flowers at her feet, and that no one was there. She picked up the roses, and a note that was attached. It read: Thank You Anonymous. But Yumi knew it wasn't Ulrich's handwriting for sure. She set the roses on her desk, and decided to get ready a little earlier than usual. Yumi had finished her homework, gotten ready, and headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Yumi! Hey over here!" Jeremy had shouted over to her. Riku and Aelita were sitting next to him. Ulrich was no where it sight. Yumi sat down beside Aelita. She thought she should bring up the mysterious flowers that arrived at her door.

"Hey you guys. I've kinda had a weird morning." Yumi started as Ulrich had sat down with a tray of pancakes.

"Yeah, what's that Yumi?" Odd had asked sitting down next to Riku. He also had a plate full of food.

"Well, this morning at like 6:30, I heard a knock on my door, and when I went to answer it no one was there, but there were some roses that were from…anonymous…whoever that is." Yumi found it quite funny that they wouldn't write their name.

"Yeah, well I know who did it," Riku relied, "It was me, and I gave those to you to thank you." The others looked at Riku with confusion.

"Thank me? For what?" Yumi had asked. Ulrich had put his arm around Yumi, in a protective way.

"Oh just to thank you for setting me up with Sissy." Yumi felt as if her head had exploded.

"Setting you up with Sissy, Yumi set you up with Sissy?" Odd had said in a laughing manner.

"Yep, I knew she was playing hard to get with me for Ulrich, so I figured she set that up so I can be with Sissy…" Riku explained, as Sissy entered the room. She flipped her hair back, Riku had noticed at once.

"Ok, get this straight Riku, I had no intention to set you up with Sissy, and for one, I never played hard to get with you, so get your facts straight." Yumi was practically yelling now.

"Well anyway, see you guys later!" Just as he had spoken he was all over Sissy, he looked like a puppy begging for attention.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe him! What a jerk, what happened to him?" Yumi had yelled, about to have an outrage.

"Just forget him Yumi, I knew he was like that from the beginning." Ulrich had said, to calm her down. Her held her had discreetly under the table so on one would notice.

"Ok, well I was…never mind, see y'all later." Yumi had left to go up to her dorm, leaving the others alone.

.:: outside in the front of the school ::.

Yumi sat beside the benches, while throwing rose petals into the garbage can beside her. Sissy and Riku were also outside and noticed that they weren't alone.

"Geez, Riku, can you believe her? How pathetic is she?" Sissy had asked towards Riku.

"Well I don't know, but all I know is I like you…" Riku had said to Sissy, who was blushing furiously.

_"Oh my god, that is a lame pick up line…he said the same thing to me! Next thing you know, he'll probably be eating chocolate bars, and studying in her room." _Yumi had thought, knowing that it was true…

.:: later after classes in Jeremy's room ::.

Riku had entered Jeremy's room, secretly, as the others were outside after classes. Riku searched his room, and end up on his computer. He turned it on knowing what to expect. He opened up all the programs about Lyoko. He even opened up the program to check on Lyoko. Jeremy had not yet shut down Lyoko, he wanted to find out more about Lyoko's files, so Jeremy had not erased it yet, but he had found an anti-virus for Aelita. Riku had opened up a new window on his program.

"Hello father, it's me, phase one complete. I have befriended them, and hacked into Jeremy's files." Riku had said proudly, as Jeremy came down the hall.

"Great job, Riku. Don't come home yet, there's still one more thing I need you to do." A eerie voice from Xana had said. Just as he had, Jeremy flung the door open, to discover Riku at his computer, and that all his filed were open. He knew with one button, Riku could erase all his files.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jeremy had yelled.

A/N: well hope you liked this chapter, I'll put more up later…please review as always! Thankz

Yumi-Code Lyoko


	10. secrets revealed

Code Lyoko

Chapter 10- secrets revealed

A/N: thanx again to all the fans of this story who keep reviewing. I did get some suggestions in my reviews, so I just might incorporate them into my fic. And for those of who didn't understand, Riku is the son of Xana…(haha, my story, my character…), anyway what I was saying about before…Riku just likes Sissy so that it would seem that he is just a normal kid, which is not true, but anyway, that's how it goes…and I did get suggestions for there to be more Yumi and Ulrich scenes, so I'll see what I can do…until then…ok never mind I'll shut up now…Vigorously starts to type, while head hurts from confusion…

Odd entered the door where Jeremy was standing in shock. Riku stared Jeremy in the eyes, and quickly closed down the program he was using to contact his father, Xana. Odd scratched his head in confusion.

"I SAID…WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Jeremy had been angrier than he ever had in his life practically.

Riku tapped his fingers on the desk he was at.

"Um, why nothing Jeremy, what is your problem?" Riku had asked, lying obviously. He threw Jeremy a grin, and shut down all the other Lyoko programs; he didn't destroy them, but had just closed them down.

"Ok…then, if you won't answer that, then who the hell are you?" Jeremy yelled, a little quieter this time. He closed the door behind him, leaving Odd out in the hallway, who was practically just standing there.

"Why haven't you, and your little friends figured that out yet? Well I guess you weren't smart enough to figure out that I am the son of Xana…his only son." Riku had walked towards Jeremy, looking like he was almost going to punch him.

"Hmm…well guess not…son of Xana…" He paused looking him straight in the eye. Jeremy was starting to shake, he wanted to release his anger.

"Well…I"- Riku had started, but was cut off.

"No, you shut up! I want you out!" Jeremy grabbed his lamp from the table next to him, and held it above his head. "Don't make me throw this at you!" He heard Odd outside start to laugh, but immediately he stopped, realizing that it wasn't funny.

"Now Jeremy, you should come to your senses here," He grabbed the lamp and held onto it to prevent Jeremy from throwing it, "Now what you shouldn't have done is not have tampered with Lyoko!" He raised his voice and took the lamp out of Jeremy's hand, and smashed it into bits on the ground.

"Well it's too late for that, isn't it?" Jeremy snapped back at Riku, who glared.

.::outside the school::..

Yumi sat quietly on the school's benches with her face in her hands. There was a beautiful sunset in the distance behind her. The reds, and oranges of the sunset seem to paint a perfect picture in the darkening sky. Ulrich had also gone outside to search for Yumi. He found her sitting on a dark green bench.

"Hey Yumi, you gonna be ok?" Ulrich asked sympathetically putting his arm around her.

"Yeah it's just I messed up so bad and I don't know what to do." A tear ran down her cheek, Ulrich wiped it away, and smiled.

"Yeah well I have some more bad news…actually…Riku is son…son of Xana…" He almost couldn't believe his words, as Yumi couldn't either.

"WHAT!!! Oh my gosh…I can't believe this! It's all my fault! If I never would have met him in Japan he would've never known me, or never would've followed me here, and found out about us!" Yumi couldn't believe what was happening, she could only blame herself.

"Ok, Yumi, don't blame this on yourself ok? But we have to go! Riku and Jeremy are fighting up in Jeremy's dorm, and we have to stop it! Come with me!" At once the two leaped off the bench, and held hands going into the dorm building, leaving the dark night behind.

.::back in Jeremy's dorm::.

"Jeremy!" Yumi shouted and she flung the door opening discovering Riku and Jeremy standing barely two feet away from each other.

"Yumi, stay out of this, ok?" Jeremy had asked, Yumi being quite surprised knowing that she was also apart of this.

Ulrich and Odd stood behind Jeremy, alert, and ready for anything he could strike with. Aelita entered the room behind Yumi, and was confused out of her mind.

"Don't ask." Yumi had warned her before she could question the situation.

"Yeah but I have one thing to ask you, Riku." Ulrich had said as he stepped in front of Jeremy. The two were face to face.

"Yeah, what would that be my dear friend Ulrich?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"If you were living next to Yumi before you two came here…then was your father…Xana…living with you or not?" The others eagerly waited for a reply.

"Yeah, maybe I was what's it to you?" Riku asked snobbishly.

"Well Yumi, bet you didn't guess that our enemy was living right by you, huh?" Odd had joked casually.

"SHUT UP ODD!" Everyone had chimed in, except well Xana's son.

"Oh but you haven't even figured out the best part of this scam…" Riku had assured them, leaving them to wonder.

A/N: well hope y'all at least like this chapter, and if you did, well then please review! I'll let you know that I love reviews, as probably the rest of you, so if you have time please review! I'll update if you do!!! So what are you waiting for…Christmas??? Just kidding. Anyway thanx to lily dragon for revewing for the third time, as Trinkilla, and a bunch of other people did! Truthfully I thought I was going to get about 20 reviews for this fic, but guess I was wrong, I might end it soon, so keep that in mind!

Yumi-Code Lyoko


	11. The Disappearance

Code Lyoko

Chapter 11- The Disappearance

A/N: again thanx for the reviews!!! But I am about ready to trash this story and write a new, and better one…but I will finish this one very soon, I'll probably have 4 more chapters after this one, o and sorry to you all that I haven't been updating, but I've been busy…and to let you all know I won't be writing many more stories soon, because I start school in 3 days…just to let you know!!!

"What do you mean there is a scam?" Ulrich yelled. Jeremy nudged him in the arm, to let him know to shut up.

"Well I don't think it is the right time to tell you." Riku said smartly, while walking past the others.

"Then why in the hell did you bring it up?" Odd asked. He blocked the door so he couldn't get through. Ulrich held Yumi's hand, while Aelita was standing behind Jeremy.

"I thought I'd let you guess." And with his last words, he left out the room, and down the hall. He left the others pondering in silence.

"Is it just me or does he have major problems?" Odd asked questioningly. He picked up a key on the floor.

"No, it's just you." The others said in unison, jokingly. He held the key tightly in his hand.

"Um, hey Jeremy, does this perhaps belong to you?" He showed Jeremy the key.

"No, it's not mine," he took the gold key out of his hand, "But did you see this?" Jeremy handed the key back to Odd. On the key it had read: Xana: Lyoko.

"Xana: Lyoko? Ok that's not obvious…" Odd had added.

The gang had left Jeremy to go to their dorms, it was getting darker, and this night couldn't get any stranger.

.::Yumi's room::.

Yumi sat quietly alone in her room, listening to her I-pod. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. By the time Yumi was ready for bed, she looked at her clock.

_"Wow, __midnight__ already?" _Yumi thought to herself. She sat up in bed bored out of her mind. She kept hearing noises outside of her room. Yumi couldn't stand it anymore, so she decided to go and have a look for herself down the hall. She opened the door to her room, and looked down the hall. It was pitch black outside her room. Yumi closed the door behind her. She couldn't see a thing. Yumi panicked as she was in the dark. She heard a person in the hallway, coming closer, and closer, and…

"AHHHHH!" Yumi screamed someone put a hand over her mouth, and took her to their room. A light switched on, and her mouth was free of the hand. She turned to look who it was.

"ODD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Yumi yelled. Odd put a finger to his mouth.

"Shhh…I'm sorry for scaring you like that but I knew it was you who would be out of their room, and I couldn't see, so I didn't want you to be screaming…so I covered your mouth." Odd had said, with a smile.

"Well…ok, but what are you doing outside of your room anyway?" Yumi asked a irritated expression.

"Spying." Odd had simply put it.

"Spying? On who? What for?" Yumi had asked confused.

"I was spying because I heard some noises outside my room." Odd replied, shutting his door.

"Yeah, well I heard them too, do you think we should tell the others?" Yumi asked as Odd opened the door again, stepping out into the dark hallway.

"Yeah, but do you think you can keep it down this time? Someone must have heard us, and I don't want to wake the whole school, or anything." Odd had said taking Yumi's hand. Within five minutes, all the others were up following them around down the hallway.

"Can we get in trouble for this Ulrich?" Aelita had asked taking Jeremy's hand.

"Yeah, if we get caught, we could. But I heard all those noises." Ulrich answered, starting to get freaked out by the darkness surrounding him.

"I guess we all heard noises then." Jeremy said, trying to find his way around.

"Yeah, but who or what was it?" Yumi said running her hand over the wall to find a light switch. Almost at once she found the light switch, and turned it on. The light blinded their eyes. Immediately they all turned their heads to find Riku standing in the hallway about to open his door. As he saw them looking at him, he walked through his door, no need to open it.

"Um…don't tell me I just saw that…I didn't see that…" Ulrich stated staring at the empty spot he had once seen the son of Xana.

"Yeah you did, we saw a ghost." Odd had added, also staring at nothing.

"Are you kidding me??? That wasn't a ghost, Riku is a hologram. Oh my gosh, Riku is a hologram!!!" The others were shocked.

"Are you serious? Dead serious?" Yumi had asked as the others dropped their mouths, still confused about what they had seen earlier.

"Yeah, but do we knock on the door? Or leave him alone?" Ulrich asked, walking down the hallway.

"I say we go in there, I mean what if he is contacting Xana, or messing with Lyoko?" Jeremy added, asking the others to go with him.

"Wait a second we don't know what he is capable of…" Aelita added, wishing that Jeremy could've shut down Lyoko, instead of leaving it open to study. She was cured of her virus, but she didn't see the point of leaving it opened.

The gang made their way down the hallway, and stopped in front of Riku's room. Jeremy grasped the knob of the door and slowly turned it, not knowing what to expect. The others stood behind him, and gazed into Riku's organized room.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening, what happened?" Jeremy spoke aloud. His heart had practically stopped by what he saw.

A/N: ok, done now…are you happy I updated??? Hope you liked it, but sorry for the cliff-hanger, I had to do that, sorry if you all don't like those, but I did it anyway. Please review as always!


	12. Gone Away

Code Lyoko

Problem Solved: Chapter 4:

Gone Away

A/N: Wow, o wow. I guess you guys want more…and you reviewers are simply the best I've ever had…(well at least for my first month on this website anyways…) no but really you are the best I want to thank all of you who read, review, and want me to keep updating…but remember this story will be done soon, but don't worry I do have another one out called One Future, if you like this one, then maybe you all should read that one!!! O and also remember…because I have school, it is getting harder to update…anywayz…here's your um…chapter!!!

The five gazed at an empty room. No Riku in sight.

"Ok…now I'm actually starting to believe that this is a hologram." Odd admitted, taking a look around.

"But where could he have gone? I mean you can't just disappear like that…" Yumi asked.

"Oh trust me…holograms can go virtually anywhere, he could be with his father, in the factory…THE FACTORY!" Jeremy yelled, checking his watch.

"So you're saying we have to go down there." Odd announced, grimly trying to forget the fact that this ever happened.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." Jeremy and the others discreetly snuck out of the school, into the night beyond them.

.::at the factory, well actually in the elevator::.

"Ok guys, I'm not knowing what to expect in here…but we'll see what he's up to." Jeremy said, acting quite brave. The others looked at each other with a bewildered look. The door to the elevator opened, exposing the room where they found out exactly a year ago.

"Looks normal to me…" Ulrich said, taking a look around.

"Well Ulrich, it appears that way but you don't know what now do you?" Jeremy said in a snotty tone. He sat down at his computer and turned it on. One problem….it wouldn't turn on at all…

"What? It's not turning on!?" Jeremy shouted. Just as he had, a screen popped up. The computer wasn't on but Riku had sent a transmission to communicate with them.

"Why hello Jeremy…" Riku said slyly.

"What did you do…with my computer?" Jeremy couldn't quite get his words out through his anger.

"Oh nothing of importance…just erased some extra things." Riku said, playing games with their minds…

"I said what did you do!?" Jeremy, by now, was furious as ever.

"Ok…if you must know…I shut down Lyoko, and the antivirus went with it…" Riku let out a laugh.

"WHAT???" Jeremy yelled.

"But if you erased my antivirus…then how come I'm still here?" Aelita asked, without much difficulty.

"Oh that doesn't matter you should be gone…pretty soon actually…" Riku smirked.

"WHAT!? Why in the hell are you doing this?" Jeremy asked, clenching his fists.

"Isn't that obvious? I am son of Xana, sent here to destroy, and since I knew Lyoko was still open, why not shut it down with your dear Aelita? Oh don't worry I'm not here to take anyone away from you…just to make your lives hell, that's all…" He started to laugh uncontrollably. Aelita was feeling lightheaded and she collapsed to the ground.

"Aelita!" Yumi screamed, scrambling over to her. She lifted her head to check if she was breathing. She wasn't.

"Where in the hell did he go? I can't believe this is happening!" Jeremy yelled, he rushed over to Aelita, who was unconscious.

"She isn't breathing what do we do?" Yumi said concerned, lifting her up.

"I don't know but what I do know, is that the antivirus is wearing, and if we don't do something soon, she will be gone permanently…" Jeremy said, a tear streaking down his face.

A/N: yes I know that is very short, but the truth is in reality this story is not good at all. I'm not being very descriptive or detailed anymore, so this is the second to last chapter….I guess. So there's one more and then itz gone, but thanx anyway for reviewing…..


	13. Final End

Code: Lyoko

Problem Solved- Chapter 13

Final End

A/N: yes this is my last chapter, I guess I'm ending it because, I'm not really into this story anymore, no offense to all you guys, but I just think it's time to end it….in the future I may add more I'm not sure…I mean this whole story came to me in a dream…anyway…I'd like to thank all of my readers, and ALL the people who reviewed…it meant so much to me that I got reviews, and I guess this story got 112 reviews…WOW I never thought I would receive that many….anyway…thankz again for all your waiting for updates, and your patience with my writing, I'm not that experienced…but I try…well here's your last chapter…Enjoy! I'll try to make it long…but I don't know…

From the factory, the gang took Aelita to the infamous infirmary where they'd been many times before for a numerous number of reasons. Aelita was laid down on a soft bed. The current nurse wasn't understanding the problem with her. They knew they couldn't tell her. All they could really say was that she was unconscious, and that they didn't know what happened. Inside, Jeremy was panicking. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to her.

"Seriously, you guys, what do we do now?" Odd stated, his voice carried much worry. Yumi held Aelita's hand.

"You guys, I don't think she'll last much longer…" Yumi looked at her shut eyes, without much hope.

"I don't know what we do this time…I'm scared, I really am…" Jeremy said, putting an extra pillow under her head. She looked so peaceful laying there…it was like she was already gone…

"Me too, I mean this time it's gone out of our control." Ulrich said, blaming everything. For the next hour, Aelita woke in and out of conscious. She wasn't aware of it though. Time, and time again they tried to explain, but Aelita would not comprehend, and would soon go back into and unconscious state. None of them were sure what was going to happen next. All they could do for the moment…was stay with Aelita. The principle entered the infirmary, with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry, but the four of you really need to go to classes, the nurse will take care of her. We have specialists coming in." The four knew no specialist could figure out she was really never real before, but an un-materialized being.

"Please, we need to stay with Aelita, please…" Jeremy would try anything to stay with her.

"Ok, listen I will give permission for Jeremy to stay, but the rest of you need to head to class…" They knew it was Jeremy who had to stay, and gladly accepted it. They walked out with a look back at a confused Jeremy staring at an almost lifeless Aelita. As Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi entered class, Sissy took quite a notice.

"Oh wow, we finally have those 3 joining us for once…" Sissy remarked, quite rudely.

"Now that will be enough Sissy…do you three have a pass to excuse your tardies?" Mrs. Hertz waited patiently for an answer.

"Well actually Mrs. Hertz," Ulrich responded quickly, "We were in the infirmary for a friend…" They were all hoping Ulrich's excuse would get them by.

"Well I think I should check with the principle on that one…nice excuse…" Mrs. Hertz carried much sarcasm in her voice.

"We're not kidding; our friend Aelita is unconscious in the infirmary." Odd explained.

"Sure, well ok, but I'll check later, on with class." Mrs. Hertz replied, turning to write science equations on the board.

Sissy turned to ask Ulrich about Aelita's situation.

"So," Sissy whispered, "Your dear friend Aelita is unconscious? Nice one…good excuse I'd say myself…maybe I'll use that one sometime." Ulrich turned with a fixed expression.

"Why don't you stay out of this _princess, _don't talk about what you don't know." Ulrich felt proud for stabbing Sissy once more.

"Hmph." Sissy shrugged it off, blaming Ulrich's sarcasm, she didn't buy it for one second. Pretty much on one in the class did.

.::Back at the infirmary::.

Aelita was in a critical state. The specialists couldn't figure out anything, and Jeremy continued to grow worryingly by the second.

_"This is it…I love you Aelita, always know that please…" _Jeremy couldn't comprehend what was actually happening to her. She continued to slip away, closer to being lifeless. Without that anti-virus that was erased with Lyoko on Jeremy's computer, all was hopeless.

"Jeremy, I think you should go now…" The nurse didn't want him to watch anymore in horror.

"Please…I need to stay with her…this may be the last time…please, this is all I ask of you." He wouldn't leave even if she wanted him to.

"Ok. Jeremy, I understand." He couldn't possibly figure out how she understood, but he was happy to stay for her…

.::back in science class::.

The four grew anxious. Yumi looked up at the clock, the minutes continued, it seemed as if the clock wasn't even going. They made a decision to leave the class, regardless of what Mrs. Hertz said. They got up and left just as they pleased. Mrs. Hertz didn't even bother going after them. Sissy sure wanted to come in on the action…but sadly for her she had to stay in class…

.::Outside of the infirmary::.

The others met up with Jeremy who was sitting outside the door to the infirmary with his hands covering his face. Tears streaked down his face, he let his feelings out now…they comforted him.

"I-I-It's g..g..etting really bad in there…" Jeremy said through broken cries. Just then, the door opened the specialists walked out, leaving the nurse to deliver the news.

"Um… I think you all should come in here…" She left the door open for the others to walk in.

"Her heart is slowing down…" Odd said sadly, as he watched the monitor. She was hooked up to a machine that was giving off oxygen to her. The monitor showed a straight red line meaning her heart had stopped.

"I'm sorry we did all we could, she's gone…" The words said it all…Yumi held Jeremy close as he broke down. Their whole world came crashing down…

.::Yumi's room, midnight::.

Yumi awoke in the night with a feared expression, Her head was hot, and she was sweating. She looked at her alarm clock. It read: 12:22.

_"Geez, 8 hours until school starts, that was the scariest dream I've ever had…wait it was a dream? It seemed so real…I hope it never happens. It seemed like it took days to end…" _That was Yumi's final thought before she went back into a sweet slumber…

It was all a dream…that seemed so real……….

A/N: Just to clarify something…in my story the reason why I didn't have Aelita be materialized, then had the anti-virus given to her, was because I wanted her to have it when she was already materialized, and then I wanted it to have the ability to shut down whenever Lyoko was shut down…sorry if you don't like it that way…I really hope you liked it, please review to give me your final ideas and comments, and please tell me if i should keep posting more stories on fanfiction…thanx! Love you all!!!

Yumi-Code Lyoko


	14. Author's Notebasically

Author's Note

Basically this is a response to all of your…reviews. See the thing is the story is done. But, I don't know what to do next I mean you all know it was a dream. Yeah, it was a sucky ending I know that but, if any of you have any ideas for a new chapter or story I should write…please do suggest. I have an extreme case of writer's block at this moment, and also I am thinking about moving on. Not from this website, but to other animes. Preferably I'd like to start my Inuyasha fanfics. I'm still going to do Code Lyoko ones, but I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I like Code Lyoko and all…but I am out of ideas. And you're probably thinking to yourself…how can you be out of ideas? It is possible though. Anyway this kinda of a cry for help on new ideas. I am putting my trust in your hands to help me. And if you do help me…I will give you credit in the story/chapter….thankz again to all my fans, or whatever you are! Hahaha….

P.S.: I had no idea why I named it Problem Solved, because my Problem is not Solved…hahaha…I am very hyper at the moment……


End file.
